


Добро пожаловать в Вирджин Ривер

by WTF Thorki and Hiddlesworth 2021 (WTF_Thorki_Hiddlesworth_and_Co_2020)



Series: Тексты G — PG-13 [6]
Category: Actor RPF, Virgin River (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossover, Established Relationship, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-13 09:54:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28901466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Thorki_Hiddlesworth_and_Co_2020/pseuds/WTF%20Thorki%20and%20Hiddlesworth%202021
Summary: Молодой врач переезжает в маленький американский городок и знакомится с привлекательным местным барменом.
Relationships: Chris Hemsworth/Tom Hiddleston
Series: Тексты G — PG-13 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2119491
Kudos: 9





	Добро пожаловать в Вирджин Ривер

Солнечным сентябрьским днем, где-то после полудня, завсегдатаи единственного бара-закусочной города Вирджин Ривер заметили новое лицо. Городок этот находился поодаль от основных трасс и представлял интерес разве что для искушенных рыболовов, которых привлекало местное озеро.   
Но рыбацкий сезон еще не наступил, а сам по себе городок был настолько мал, что все местные так или иначе знали друг друга в лицо. Поэтому появление незнакомого парня во время предланчевого затишья просто не могло остаться без внимания.  
Кроме того, новоприбывший заметно выделялся среди местных. Отличался именно так, как обычно отличаются жители мегаполисов от обитателей глубинки. Ничего удивительного, что разговоры в баре на секунду стихли, а все взгляды на миг оказались прикованы к незнакомцу.  
Особенно пристально, с почти хищным прищуром голубых глаз, его рассматривал крепыш-бармен.   
Явно смутившись от такого обилия внимания, парень нервно заправил за ухо прядь вьющихся волос и торопливо подошел к барной стойке:  
– Эм… привет.  
– Определились с заказом?  
– Можно даже не надеяться на латте на миндальном молоке, правда?   
– Ближайший Старбакс в пятнадцати милях отсюда, – бармен в ответ сверкнул улыбкой, оценив шутку. – Но могу налить какао.  
Парень застенчиво улыбнулся, демонстрируя очаровательные ямочки на щеках:  
– Тогда просто минералку без газа.  
Он окинул бар взглядом, как будто искал кого-то. Прочие посетители вернулись к своим делам, изредка посматривая на него со сдержанным любопытством, и если встречались с ним глазами, то старательно делали вид, что это случайность. Кроме разве что троицы местных сплетниц, заседавших за угловым столиком и делавших вид, что рукодельничают. Те безо всякого смущения разглядывали незнакомца и тихо, но бурно шушукались.  
Парень на это все больше хмурился. Тонкие пальцы нервно выстукивали неровный ритм по барной стойке.  
– Проездом у нас? – вновь попытался завести разговор бармен.  
– Нет, вообще-то нет, – парень обреченно вздохнул, видимо, сам перед собой признавая поражение, и уставился на бармена немного несчастным взглядом: – Слушай, тут такое дело…  
Перебивая его на полуфразе, с грохотом распахнулась дверь подсобки. Хорошенькая брюнетка в переднике официантки выскочила в зал как ошпаренная, а следом за ней в бар ворвался обрывок разговора на повышенных тонах. Пожалуй, даже на очень повышенных тонах:  
– … ты продолжаешь бездумно мотаться на эту плантацию и нарываться на пулю!  
– Людям нужна помощь!  
– Если так, то пусть они…  
Дверь захлопнулась с таким же грохотом, как и открылась. За негромкой музыкой и ровным гулом разговоров слов стало не разобрать, только смутно слышны были громкие мужские голоса.  
– Все в порядке? – обеспокоенно спросил парень у обалдевшей официантки, которая, похоже, случайно оказалась в эпицентре чужой размолвки.  
– В полном, – заверила та и залпом выпила стакан воды.   
Бармен понимающе хмыкнул и налил ей еще стакан, а после вернулся к прерванному разговору:  
– Так что у тебя за беда?  
– Не поверишь. Кажется, я потерялся, – парень забавно развел руками под недоверчивым взглядом собеседника. – Я уже второй час ищу городскую администрацию. Но у кого не спрошу, все почему-то отправляют меня сюда.  
– Дай угадаю: ты ищешь мэра.  
– Да, но…  
– И ты, наверное, тот самый новый доктор из Лос-Анджелеса, про которого он нам все уши прожужжал.  
– Фельдшер, – обескураженно поправил его парень.   
Бармен понимающе и немного сочувственно улыбнулся в ответ на чужое откровенное удивление:   
– Город маленький. Все обо всем знают. Да и администрации у нас нет. Наш мэр предпочитает вести дела здесь, в неформальной обстановке. Если что, галстук он тоже не носит, не удивляйся.  
И пока новоприбывший фельдшер переваривал информацию, дверь подсобки снова шумно распахнулась, пропуская пару средних лет мужчин. Один из них, хмуро протирая на ходу очки в темной оправе, продолжал говорить:  
– … разговор закончен, то ты крупно ошибаешься!  
Его оппонент, клетчатой рубашкой и шириной плеч похожий то ли на техасского фермера, то ли на пожарного с известных австралийских календарей, уже собрался было дать ему гневную отповедь, но помешал бармен:  
– Эй, Том! Тут тебя ищут.   
Худощавый мужчина, который секунду назад гневно отчитывал своего собеседника, отточенным движением надел очки и принял благожелательный вид.  
– Мэр города Вирджин Ривер Томас Уильям Хиддлстон, прошу любить и жаловать, – негромко прокомментировал бармен. – А меня, кстати, зовут Джеймс.  
Мэр тем временем подошел к барной стойке и протянул ладонь для рукопожатия:  
– А мы уж вас заждались, мистер…  
– Просто Майлз, – смущенно пробормотал парень, отвечая на приветствие. События вокруг него развивались стремительно, и это совершенно не вписывалось в его представление о неспешной деревенской жизни, а потому сбивало с толку.  
– В таком случае, я просто Том, – мэр Хиддлстон тепло и как будто подбадривающе улыбнулся. – Рад, что вы все же приехали, Майлз. Я уже начал было переживать, что вы раздумали менять Лос Анджелес на нашу глушь. Кстати, позвольте представить вашего коллегу, доктора Хэмсворта.  
Плечистый блондин, совершенно неожиданно оказавшийся врачом и будущим начальником Майлза, хмуро скрестил руки на груди:  
– Рад знакомству. Но, как я уже говорил Тому, – имя мэра он выговорил как-то особенно едко, – я не нуждаюсь в ассистентах.  
Том зыркнул на него не менее выразительно:  
– Как я уже говорил, Крис, никто не приглашал для тебя ассистента. Майлз практикующий фельдшер.  
– Хочешь сказать, я не справляюсь со своими обязанностями?  
Стоило отдать должное Тому: он ни на секунду не потерял лица. Вежливо улыбнулся:  
– Извините нас, мы на секунду, – и, не оглядываясь, направился к выходу из бара.  
Доктор Хэмсворт, несмотря на весь свой грозный вид, послушно потопал за ним.  
– Кажется, эти двое терпеть друг друга не могут, – негромко заметил Майлз.  
– Всем так кажется, – ворчливо заметил сидящий за стойкой бородач добродушного вида. – Но как бы не так. Эти двое женаты.  
Майлз недоверчиво нахмурился и вопросительно глянул на Джеймса. Тот коротко хохотнул и кивнул, подтверждая сказанное.   
А бородач тем временем продолжал:  
– Считай, сколько? Лет десять уже. А я, между прочим, их еще пацанами помню. Росли вместе, на девчонок заглядывались. Док по юности вообще ни одной юбки не пропускал. А потом разъехались. Один в армию, второй в свои университеты… Даже по праздникам не всегда приезжали. А потом вдруг оба вернулись в Вирджин Ривер, и с тех пор никого, кроме друг друга, не видят, – он укоризненно покачал головой. – Как сглазил кто.  
Брюнетка-официантка, проскальзывая мимо, выразительно закатила глаза:  
– Вот только не начинай опять.  
– А я что, я разве против? – засуетился бородач. – Но если с местными парнями так и дальше дело пойдет, то я тебя никогда замуж не выдам.  
– О боже, пап...  
– Роджер, ты всегда можешь найти ей хорошую жену, – хохотнул Джеймс.  
– Твой поганый язык, Джейми…  
Майлз отвлекся от их беззлобной разноголосой перепалки, глядя в крошечное окно. Через не слишком чистое стекло было отлично видно парковку, где Том, скрестив руки на груди, что-то выговаривал доктору Хэмсворту. Тот изредка огрызался в ответ, но так, не всерьез, как будто вполсилы. Мэр Хиддлстон на это откровенно карикатурно хмурил брови. Так сразу и не поймешь, действительно они переругиваются или подтрунивают друг над другом.  
– Том сегодня не в духе, – заговорщицки понизив голос, сообщил ему Джеймс. – Бесится, что док опять нарывается. Места тут глухие… Где-то в лесах дилеры разбили плантацию травки, и там полно разного сброда работает. У дока с ними договор: он их подлечивает по необходимости, а те в город не суются. Том, сам понимаешь, от этого не в восторге. Наркоши, правда, договор соблюдают и у нас не появляются. Но ты все равно будь начеку. Увидишь кого подозрительного – не связывайся.  
Майлз потрясенно захлопал глазами. Еще и конопляная плантация, с ума сойти. Все это категорически не походило на ту спокойную, размеренную деревенскую жизнь, которую он успел в красках представить себе по дороге в этот городок.  
– Весело тут у вас…  
– Добро пожаловать в Вирджин Ривер, – Джеймс со смехом развел руками. – Тебе понравится.   
– Не сомневаюсь, – ответил Майлз с ноткой сарказма и снова глянул в окно.  
Доктор Хэмсворт как раз выразительно хлопнул дверью своего внедорожника, спугнув при этом пару ворон и проходящую мимо пожилую матрону. Завел мотор и что-то сказал в открытое окно. Что-то такое, от чего хмурый и раздраженный Том фыркнул, но расцвел ясной, почти мальчишеской улыбкой. Проводил уезжающую машину нежным взглядом и, наконец, шагнул к дверям бара.  
– Эй, – окликнул Джеймс Майлза, – городок у нас маленький, не потеряешься. Но если понадобится проводник по живописным местам, я готов побыть твоим экскурсоводом.  
Майлз вспыхнул румянцем, неожиданно для себя смутившись:  
– Буду рад.   
Джеймс в ответ просиял ослепительной улыбкой.  
Рядом с ними страдальчески закатил глаза бородач Роджер, но, разумеется, никому не было до этого дела.


End file.
